Blue and Cherokee's Celebrity Death Match
by Saijan Wolf Girl and Cherokee
Summary: This is a cross over from 2 Video games ( Castlevania: LoD, and Zelda) and a TV show (Dark Angel) In our game the characters are battling for the Woman or Man of their dreams!! Also SERIOUS Ada and Zack bashing :) so if you disapprove, well don't read it!


Disclaimer: The only things we own in this are Drac and the Peeps.   
  
Authors' Notes: This is a screwed up, joint effort between Blue Crescent Moon and Cherokee128. This chapter is probably going to be the longest. It's the introductions.  
  
Character List  
  
Ada-Cornell's wimpy little sister.  
  
Blue Crescent Moon-A psychopath/skitso who absolutely LOVES Cornell and Link.  
  
Carrie- A girl with magical powers who is a tad skitsifrentic.  
  
Cherokee128-An obsessive Dark Angel fan who's best buds w/ Blue and LOVES Logan. P.S. Karen, I finally got my Logan clone.  
  
Cornell-A cute guy who can turn into a werewolf and kicked Dracula's ass to save his wimpy sister, Ada.  
  
Drac-The host of our show who happens to be Dracula's brother.  
  
Epona- Link's horse who happens to be a lot smarter and eviler than she looks.  
  
Flamethrower-Our friend who LOVES horses.  
  
Fyrebrande (copyrighted by Dragmire)-Ganondorf's horse.  
  
Ganondorf-The freaky dude who tries to take over Hyrule in Legend of Zelda.  
  
Hannibal Lecter Feltner-Our other friend who is obsessed with Hannibal Lecter, horses, and Logan. Her real name is Hannah too!!  
  
Jacob-Blue's twin brother who acts like a moron.  
  
Link-A guy in tights who kicks Ganondorf's rudy pooh candy ass.  
  
Logan-A really cute guy in a wheel chair and is WAY more likely to get Max than Zack is. (Cherokee: Sorry had to say it!!)  
  
Lyedecker-A military psycho who is obsessed with capturing all his "kids", ex. Max and Zack.  
  
Malon-A horse ranch owner in Legend of Zelda.  
  
Max-A genetically engineered soldier who is part cat and loves to kick ass.  
  
Mike-A weird annoying kid in our school. (not Cherokee's brother or boy friend)  
  
Peeps-Check out "Attack of the Giant Peeps" by Blue Crescent Moon.   
  
Zack-Max's "brother" who's a pain in the ass and is the GI Joe poster boy.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Drac: Welcome to this edition of Blue and Cherokee's "Monkey Mania". Oops. Wait, that's not right! Cherokee!  
  
Cherokee: Hehehehe. Sorry.  
  
Drac: Well, enough of that. Let's try again. Welcome to this edition of Blue and Cherokee's Celebrity Death Match. I'm your host, Drac, and now for the rules.  
1) Only girls against girls and guys against guys.  
2) NO magic.  
3) NO weapons, what so ever.  
4) People with a physical handicap may choose a team mate.  
5) The rule above does not apply for people with a mental handicap.  
6) Only humans may participate.  
  
Epona: No fair!  
  
Fyre: Yeah! We deserve a chance!  
  
Drac: Sorry guys, but rules are rules.  
  
Epona: Come on, Fyre! Let's go take over Hyrule while Link is busy!  
  
Fyre: Cool! Let's go!  
  
They gallop off.  
  
Drac: O...K, now for the final rules.   
7) Plenty of profanity, this is NOT a G rated show  
8) Monkey!  
Monkey? CHEROKEE!  
  
Cherokee: Hehehehehehehe! Got you again!  
  
Blue: Cherokee, come here.  
  
Cherokee: OK.  
  
Blue smacks Cherokee on the head.  
  
Cherokee: OWWW! What was that for?  
  
Blue: Figure it out!  
  
Drac: Alright you two, enough. Ok, there are no more rules, so let's begin. Cherokee, would you like to announce our male stars?  
  
Cherokee: Cool! Sure. Ok, first, from Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness comes Cornell! Let's give our wolfy friend a round of applause!  
  
Audience: Cheers, shouts, and howls (especially from Blue).  
  
Cherokee: Next from year 2020, Mr. GI Joe himself, Zack!  
  
Audience: (unenthusiastically) Yay.  
  
Cherokee: Our next contender comes from Legend of Zelda, our hero in blue, green, or in Blue's case, red, Link!  
  
Audience: Cheers, shouts and a whinny or 2.  
  
Cherokee: And Last, but certainly not least, also from 2020, our favorite cyber journalist, Logan Cale!  
  
Audience: Cheers and shouts, cheers and shouts! Especially from Ccherokee and HLF  
  
Cherokee: Alright, alright people! We seem to have some business to attend to. According to rule 4, Logan can choose a team mate, so Logan, who will you choose?  
  
Logan: Well, since that guy is wearing tights, he probably isn't the best choice.  
  
Link: Hey!  
  
Logan: Sorry. Well, Zack and I don't get along that well, and since we have no one else, I guess I choose Cornell.  
  
Cherokee: Ok, Logan chooses Cornell. (whispering) Good choice.  
  
Logan: Why?  
  
Cherokee: 'Cuz Blue is in love w/ Cornell and wants him to win.  
  
Logan: Oh. Ok. Who's Blue?  
  
Blue: I'm Blue, and if you aren't nice, I'm going to sic my giant peeps on you!  
  
Cherokee: Blue, be nice! But, aren't your peeps still terrorizing Hyrule?  
  
Blue: Actually, no. I've sicced them on my brother.  
  
Cherokee: Go Blue!  
  
Link taps on her shoulder.  
  
Link: Uh, not to be rude, but can we start now?  
  
Cherokee: Oh, oh, yeah. Let's get started! Hey Blue, I need to, um, excuse myself for a moment. (whispering) I think I gotta go potty! Will you introduce the kick ass girls?  
  
Blue: I really didn't need to know that. But, I guess so. From Castlevania AND Legacy of Darkness, Carrie Fernandez!   
  
Audience: Cheers and Shouts.  
  
Blue: From Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time, the horse ranch owner, Malon!  
  
Audience: Whistles and Whinnies.  
  
Blue: Also from Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, Cornell's wimpy little sister, Ada!  
  
Audience: Boos.  
  
Blue: And last, but certainly not least, from Post-Pulse Seattle, the Manticore super soldier, Max Guevera!  
  
Audience: Cat calls. (pun intended)  
  
Cherokee rushes back.  
  
Cherokee: I feel sooo much better!  
  
Blue: That's just wonderful...  
  
Cherokee: Lemme guess...you didn't wanna know that?  
  
Ada: Can we start now? Please?  
  
Cherokee: Shut up, you twitty, little MONKEY!  
  
Ada (hurt): I'm not a monkey.  
  
Cherokee: Are too!  
  
Ada: Are not!  
  
Cherokee: Are too!  
  
Ada: Are not!  
  
Cherokee: Are too!  
  
Ada: Are not!   
  
Cherokee: Are too!  
  
Ada: Are not!  
  
Cherokee: Are too!  
  
Ada: Are not!  
  
Blue: SHUT UP ALREADY!!  
  
Drac: Finally! Now, for our first fight, Logan and Cornell vs. Zack!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: This is the longest chapter. Next chapter is the first fight!  



End file.
